


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by visionofblue (merelyafigment)



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-16
Updated: 2005-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/visionofblue
Summary: Established relationship Alvarez/O'Reily PWP drabble-ish thing, written for a prompt.
Relationships: Miguel Alvarez/Ryan O'Reily
Kudos: 3





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving Note: just archiving and backdating very old fic (in 2020). Originally posted on journals long ago 
> 
> Warning: It's Oz, so always beware of possible terrible language, behavior, attitudes, and slurs.
> 
> Written for rojimouse from the prompt: converse without the conversation. (This is one of three, completely unrelated drabbles inspired by the same prompt.)

He'd known to diverge from the path. Known to slip to the storage closet off of the gym instead of heading back. Miguel's signal had been only the briefest flick of green eyes over him as he worked out. 

A click of the lock, and a lean body melded to his in a _hello_ more sincere than any words. It _felt_ like joy to see him, without announcing itself from a mouth too busy seeking his. 

Snaking his hand under the Irishman's shirt, Ryan's skin was damp under his palm, and Miguel knew it wasn't from exertion in the gym. 

The cramped dim room smelled like sweat, filled with quick breath. The only sounds were the wet swallow of lips and tongue and heat, the rustle of clothes that were in the fucking way. No time for shedding them. For more.

More skin under his touch. More of those hips working against his. 

More of Ryan's hot groan gusting against his neck and the grind of cloth covered heat against its mate -- that would have to be enough. 

Scrape of nail across his nipple. The chase of his thrust forward, the shiver of it, was enough to show Ryan, settle him into a long rough rub of calloused thumb.

Miguel's fingertips slipping over hips, past worn cloth, grazing skin heated under his touch. The quick exhale of breath led him to a firm grab, to pulling closer, to sliding his hands farther down. 

Ryan's mouth found his with a gasp that held joy and breathlessness, telling him to give in and groan his own release into that heat.

***

End


End file.
